Scott D. Misty
Scott D. Misty (but just referred to as Misty) also known as the Monster Woman (い使手使い手 Kaibutsu no Josei) is a former slave and the leader of Regina Glad. She (along with her girls) acted as the main supporting characters during the Gemini Tournament arc. She is the biological daughter of Ranmaru and Izuna, mother of Hope, younger sister of Keith, and aunt of both Rio and Ren. Before Misty became a Gladiator, she was forced to become a slave after she was kidnapped and worked for the World Nobles. Twenty years ago however, there was a massive break instigated by dozens of slaves and thanks to the help of Lindon Sky and Kazehana, Misty became a free woman. Since then, she has rebuilt her life and has become a famous female Gladiator that entered the Corrida Colisseum to earn enough money to take care of the orphaned female children that followed Misty. Along with being a well famed gladiator, she has connections to the prestigous Scott Family but has chosen to forsake the family due to the former bad blood between herself and her father. Though she refuses to return to the family as full member, Misty has long forgiven her father and has a stable relationship with the family once again. Misty proved herself to be an invaluable ally of her nephew Rio when she saved his life against Phenom. She berated her nephew on his reckless actions in almost getting his crew obliderated and reminded him on how important it was to think about the group as a whole. Ultimately, she took Rio to Orican where he underwent training from her father. Appearance Misty takes the appearance of a tall, built, and well endowed woman with bright red hair that reaches down to her hips. Misty is usually seen wearing a old fashioned gladiator battle outfit that consists of a red plated armor while underneath she wears nothing but her black underwear. She has light purple eyes and thin red eye brows. Latched to her forehead is a red headband, a symbol of her pride as she admits that the headband used to be black but had stained red from all of the battles she has been in. On her shoulders are spiky feathers that complete her battle outfit. Whether this sterns from the slave trade or her own personal fashion is unknown, but Misty wears a red collar around her neck that resembles a slave collar, albeit she is no longer a slave so it is unknown why she wears it. She also has a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and wears red sandals. Despite her intimidating appearance and physique, Misty is considered to be very attractive and she has admitted that she was constantly hit upon before the matches of the tournament, although no man has ever shown to interest her and she has more than enough strength to silence anyone who thinks they can take advantage of her. Personality From what has been shown of her, Misty is a intimidating, short tempered and ill mannered woman who has a bad habit of causing severe property damage from her "tantrums". She is similar to her older brother Keith in the sense that they both are stubborn and hard headed, although Keith is definitely more intelligent and reserved when it comes to his aggressive outbursts. Despite her flaws, many people (especially her guild) view her a strong, determined, and amazing woman who is a natural leader. When she was still a slave, Misty was constantly known her popularity among women and some men, as she had natural charisma that made her almost irresistible. Keith has also noticed the effect she has on people, saying that despite her annoying personality, she is someone who you can't hate. Her time as a slave has toughened her up, and it appears that she has no fear of anything, evidenced by her not even flinching when faced with Phenom expanding his killing intent. One of her more endearing traits is that she is also childlike and likes to joke around often, seen when she was teasing and laughing at Rio's oblivious tendencies to attract woman. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Not much is shown with her skills with a sword as she prefers to fight bare handed, but it was shown in her past that she used to wield a staff with a blade on the end. Hand to Hand Combat Misty's preferred style of battle, and what has made her famous among most female/male gladiators. A testament to her martial arts aptitude was the fact that she was able to out maneuver and push back Rio, even when he was using his Monkey mode. This not only shows that she has great senses, reflexes, and training; but also she is a master of hand to hand combat. Physical Strength Another one of her unique traits that has made her famous. Coming from the Mahora Tribe, she was born with an unnatural ability to fight against well rounded opponents, along with monstrous strength. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation It was revealed that Misty knows how to use Kenbunshoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments It was revealed that Misty knows how to use Busoshoku Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King'' ''It it unknown if she possess Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Crew Regina Glad During her time as a slave and as a Gladiator, Misty came to befriend numerous Gladiators in the Gemini Tournament and has made a guild/crew that takes in female Gladiators. She values her guild more than anything and has been shown to be incredibly protective of them, acting incredibly hostile to anyone who insults them. Family Scott.D.Ranmaru Scott.D.Keith Scott.Yukinari Scott.D.Rio Scott.D.Ren Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Major Battles Quotes Trivia Site Navigation Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Gladiator Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Scott Family Category:One World Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Former Slave Category:Mahora Tribe